This proposal is for the setting up of a fermentor facility, including a 250 liter New Brunswick Gen II fermentor with suitable accessory equipment, and the New Brunswick Model Z61 continuous flow centrifuge. These are intended for the production of the quantities of cell paste required for the research of a major major group of investigators. The research projects which will be sustained by the requested facility include studies on eukaryotic cell proteins that initiate DNA synthesis, the structure and function of bioenergetic membranes and model system for energy coupling in membranes, on the functional role of cytochrome c in its mitochondrial membrane physiological environment, on structure-function relations in cytochrome c studied by recombinant DNA techniques, on the biosynthesis of bacterial cell wall components and on the experimental evolution and genetics of thermophilic bacteria.